Arithmetic Love
by Bloaty Kitsune
Summary: Malfoy is failing horribly at Arithmancy, and his professor thinks he needs a tutor...a Hermione Granger tutor. For the following weeks, the library will be filled with arguments, fights, math and...of course, romance!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya everyone! This is actually a semi-update, because although there are no new chapters, I spent my time to edit this one; since it used to be so horrible. Hehe.  
  
BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! READ EVERYONE!: Chapter three will be up by Thursday, Thanksgiving! I already have it written; I just need to post now. ^-^ Yay! Cheer for me! Hehehehe.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1  
  
***  
  
To my dearest, cleverest, most-beloved son, Draco Malfoy:  
  
Hello darling! Have you missed me, your poor, poor mother who so wishes to see you? In fact, I would come to Hogwarts right now and take you home, but that wouldn't do well with your pride, which you are so adamant to protect would it.which brings me to the point of this letter. If you are so damn protective of that pride of yours, why is it that you have FAILED ARITHMANCY?!?!?! YOU IDIOTIC, PIG-HEADED SON OF MINE, HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A STUPID THING? YOUR TEACHER --WROTE-- TO ME!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT HURTS MY HEART? TO HAVE A TEACHER WRITE TO ME TELLING ME MY SON IS FAILING HER COURSE? DO YOU? DO YOU? YOU BRING YOUR GRADES UP BY NEXT WEEK, YOU HEAR? IF YOU DON'T, I WILL ENSURE THAT YOU ARE BROUGHT HOME FROM THAT SCHOOL AND TRAINED BY ME PERSONALLY, AFTER HUMILIATING YOU BEFORE YOUR FRIENDS BY TELLING THEM OF THIS FAILING! IF YOUR PROFESSOR EVER WRITES AGAIN-! Anyway, remember that I will always love you.  
  
-Mother  
  
Draco Malfoy, adept of Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Divination, and Botany was, in fact, failing in Arithmancy, and therefore, was in no position to defend himself against any of his mother's accusations.  
  
However, it was it was in his most sincere opinion that he had done nothing wrong at all! He is a Malfoy, and Malfoys are expected only to excel in that which concerns magic, and as you can see, Arithmancy has -nothing- to do with magic. Thus, it should be of no consequence to him should he fail said subject.  
  
Obviously, his mother did not possess the same views. Magical or not magical, Arithmancy was a class, and he will at least get an A in it. (He was currently at a T.)  
  
With a deep sigh of annoyance, the handsome, silvery-blonde-haired Slytherin crumpled the not-so-comforting letter and stuffed it in his bag, and it was at this precise moment that he spotted the oh-so-famous Potter trio strolling into the overcrowded breakfast hall.  
  
It briefly occurred to Malfoy that if the three mentioned should come across this letter...suffice it to say, he would have no face whatsoever to come back to Hogwarts. It was a frightening thought, for though Draco did not love Hogwarts, he -did- hate to lose face. Angered deeply by just the thought of such a horrifying future, he worked his expression into an ugly sneer, he grabbed his bag and left the breakfast table, making sure to 'accidentally' bump into Weasley as he did so.  
  
"Watch it, Weasel! You wouldn't want points deducted for your misdemeanor would you?" asked Malfoy tauntingly in a smooth voice.  
  
With a small laugh, he walked on, listening to Ron's growls of anger and Harry's words of soothing. Boy, did it feel better to have that over with. For some reason, the mere act aggravating the two boys made him happy.  
  
Smirking, Malfoy took a few more steps to the door, and it was then that he realized something was missing. Something that isn't missed often...something like...Hermione Granger's voice.  
  
And indeed, he couldn't hear her yells or threats at all for his unkindly act towards  
  
Ron.  
  
"All the better if she shuts her big mouth," he thought, letting the smile slide off his face as he thought jealously of her perfect grades.  
  
The thought only brought his mind back to the problem at hand; his horrible grades in Arithmancy. How in the world is he going to bring them up? For that matter...  
  
In fact, so enraptured in thought and misery was Draco that he didn't notice anyone was following him until reaching halfway to his next classroom, and then, only because he realized he had forgotten something and turned around abruptly before his stalker could hide.  
  
"Well, well," he murmured smoothly. "If it isn't the mudblood! I suggest you stay away from me; I would hardly enjoy getting your filth on me!"  
  
Hermione Granger shrugged and folded her arms.  
  
"Hey, I'm not doing this for myself or anything. Anyway, I'll meet you at the library tonight at five. Bring -only- books concerning the subject, and nothing weird. If I find anything that might harm me, the deal's off!" she said through clenched teeth  
  
She then stalked off without another word, leaving Malfoy confused and speechless.  
  
"-What- in the world was that?" he wondered to himself, briefly contemplating chasing after her. But no, that wouldn't do well with his image. "Ch! That made no sense whatsoever! Who stalks up, speaks gibberish, then runs away without explaining? WHO? Oh, wait a minute...-I- get it! She must be asking me on a date!"  
  
He snickered. So even the Mudblood has fallen to his charms! But what an idiot! Who would ask someone on a date at the -library-?  
  
*In Arithmancy Class*  
  
"So basically, to find the total angle measurement of the interior of a polygon, take the number of sides, subtract two, multiply it by."  
  
Malfoy yawned as the teachers droned on and on about angle measurements. Yes, he did try to pay attention, but it was just too boring. It had -nothing- to do with magic! It's not like he wanted to work at the bank or anything...  
  
Instead, his brain wandered back to Hermione. It was true that she had grown quite pretty over the years; her hair was less curly, her teeth were fixed, and her body and filled out nicely. He had noticed an increased amount of admirers for this once nameless girl.  
  
Not that he took particularly care to notice this, because no matter how pretty Granger gets, she's still a Mudblood and she's going to stay a Mudblood, and therefore of no rank to get close to him. She must be dreaming if she thought he would show up at their date!  
  
"Maybe I will," he thought silently, amused. "It might be fun to play with her for a while, then leave her crying. Hmm...she'd probably run to Weasel for comfort. Heh."  
  
"And your homework tonight will be page 186 on the calculations of interior and exterior angles of polygons. Have a nice day everyone! Oh yes, Malfoy, stay behind a bit; I need to talk to you," concluded the professor as she took a sip of water.  
  
Malfoy sighed as he ran a hand through his golden hair. As if a whole class of this wasn't enough, she just had to have him stay behind didn't she?  
  
On the whole though, Professor Ridley wasn't as bad as their last teacher for this subject. She was quite funny sometimes actually; the times when she mixed things up totally and completely, thus throwing off the class and unable to give them homework.  
  
"What is it Professor?" he asked as he casually strolled up to her desk.  
  
She smiled kindly at him...or was it? That smile seemed a little...twisted somehow...  
  
"You realize that your recent grades in my class haven't been the most...pleasing?" she asked?  
  
"Oh no, not at all," he thought sarcastically. "Just that my mum's about to send me a howler because of it...nope, grades have been very pleasing." Out loud, he said, "Yeah. Um...is there going to be any extra credit?"  
  
"Now, you know very well I don't give out extra credit. My tests have been more than fair, yet you fail every single one! I have decided that you need to bring more attention to this subject."  
  
Malfoy shuffled about his feet uncomfortably. Not more homework, right?  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Professor Ridley said, "No, I will not punish you with homework, because I saw in the first two minutes of class, you tried to concentrate. That's effort. Yesterday, you only managed one and a half."  
  
"Does she time me or something?" he wondered vaguely to himself. But then he asked, "Er...what is it that you have in mind, Professor?"  
  
Now her smile was truly wicked; he could tell.  
  
"I have decided that you need a tutor. A good tutor. A Hermione Granger tutor," she finished decisively.  
  
Malfoy stared at her. This couldn't be happening? Yeah, he was failing, and that didn't please his mum, but being taught by a Mudblood?!?! A Mudblood that's asking him on a date to the library-oh wait, that must have been a study session.  
  
"Please, no," he said softly. "I'll try extra hard! Give a chance!"  
  
"Are you begging, Malfoy?" asked the Professor with a cruel look.  
  
With disgust, he realized he was. Malfoys -do not- beg. Making his expression aloof and indifferent, he said, "Very well. I'll have the Mud- girl for a tutor...for how long?"  
  
"As long as it takes you to improve in my class! When you get an E like her, I'll let you off the hook."  
  
"An E?! But...I only need an A to pass!" he protested.  
  
The professor shrugged.  
  
"I expect an E out of you. Snape's been going on about how I must suck as a teacher, because you're doing fine in his class. We can't have that, now can we? You'll get an E, and that's that."  
  
"Selfish," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Yup, I'm selfish," replied the Professor with a wink. "Still, I believe the first study session is today at five. Run along to lunch now!"  
  
Malfoy grabbed his book bag and stomped out of the room. Oh, he'll go to the lesson all right...just because she has all those other nice admirers doesn't mean he's going to drool at her feet...wait a minute? Of course he wasn't going to drool at her feet! What a silly thought!  
  
"She'll be my teacher, but I'll make her teaching hell," he thought viciously.  
  
Well...so they all say. Then when they fall in love, they don't know what's hit them. But that's later...  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yeah, I didn't change much plot-wise. I'll go back to edit chapter two when I finish chapter 4. ^-^ ^-^ ^-^  
  
B.S.G. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh look, it's Thanksgiving! Everyone must gives thanks...to me! I'm putting in all this effort just to edit this chapter even though I -could- be watching some anime or other. HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Disclaimers: *sniffles* You all just want to take him away from me...my precious little Drakky-poo! Evil, you are all evil! *police comes to drag S.girl away* Erm...I mean, you're all nice little people. I don't own anyone! (Not even Professor Ridley! She's my friend ^__^)  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2  
  
***  
  
The battle of glares continued, heedless of the attention it was now receiving and the gossips resulting from it.  
  
Despite strict orders from Professor Ridley that they start working on math immediately, the enmity between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy was just too deep for them to get along for a whole hour to do -math-! They've already wasted the first ten minutes with the glaring match, and would probably waste the rest of it continuing to do so. However, a certain straight-A Gryffindor was too mature to let that happen.  
  
"You," she growled, "Take out your books! As for the rest of you, shoo!"  
  
Their audience muttered their displeasure, for watching these two enemies sit at the same table for an hour would have been great fun. Still, after seeing the seething look on Hermione's face, they wisely turned their backs and left.  
  
Draco watched all this coolly, allowing a small smile to grace his lips.  
  
"What?" asked the furious girl at seeing his smile.  
  
He shrugged while his smile grew wider.  
  
"Nothing...just that you look so cute when you're angry," he said sweetly.  
  
"Interested?" asked Hermione with a flip of her hair.  
  
To say the truth, she wasn't in the least disconcerted at hearing him state that, so sure was she that it was another one of his jokes. And so it turned out to be...  
  
"Yeah, Mudblood, I'm real interested in a girl with the face of a crocodile ready to bite my head off," retorted Draco, snickering. "I'm just saying that it's slightly better than your usual looks of a filthy, measly mouse!"  
  
"Calm, 'Mione...I must be calm...I am mature..." Hermione thought over and over as she fingered her wand temptingly.  
  
"Anyway, here are my books. You might want to look over them," said the Slytherin smoothly.  
  
Hermione took the books and fingered through the pages, wearing a small, taunting smile.  
  
"A fifteen-year-old still working on geometry! My, you are one stupid kid!"  
  
It was now Draco's turn to growl. How dare she accuse him of being stupid! She was the Mudblood here!  
  
"Listen, Mudbloo--" he said, almost shouting.  
  
"You listen. Look at this shape and tell me what it is."  
  
"I'm not daft! That is an angle!"  
  
"All right...what type of angle?"  
  
A look of discomfort descended upon the boy's handsome face as he raked a hand through his silvery-blonde hair.  
  
"What do you mean? There's only one type of angle...that's an angle!"  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"You -are- stupid! There are in fact three types of angles; acute, right, and obtuse. Basically, acute is-"  
  
"I remember now!" Draco cut in with a smirk. "Acute is a small angle, one that's less than 90 degrees."  
  
"Very goo-"  
  
"Wanna know how I remembered? Father told me that girls of good breeding always keep their mouths at acute angles; it shows their elegance and grace. As for the girls that yell all day long and have mouths at obtuse angles, they're ill-bred and savage! Just look at your mouth right now, it's -way- obtuse...almost, how do they say it? Straight! You forgot about straight angles, didn't you? Anyway, your mouth is almost at a straight angle! It all proves to show that you're -real- savage!" Draco explained, laughing.  
  
Suppressing the urge to kick him in that 'place', Hermione took a deep breath and kept her hands folded as to not reach for her wand.  
  
"He'd look real charming as a frog," she thought. "Frog prince...hate to think who'd want to be his princess!"  
  
"Well, aren't you going to reward me? I identified the angles!"  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Shut up. That's just basic stuff. What's this shape?"  
  
"A triangle! Even ten-year-olds know that! I don't need to learn that now," answered Draco indignantly.  
  
"Oh? Well, most ten-year-olds also know the total angle measurement of the interior of a triangle. Care to tell that?"  
  
"Err...uh..."  
  
Draco tried hard to rack his brains. He heard it somewhere...interior...oh yes! They had learned it in class. Take the number of sides, subtract it by two...oops! He lost track after that! But there's no damn way he's letting the Mudblood win this!  
  
"Ninety," he guessed randomly.  
  
"Really?" said Hermione with an evil smile. "Very good...however, that was TOTALLY WRONG!"  
  
"You're a horrible teacher!" muttered Draco.  
  
"Well, you're a horrible student!"  
  
"At least I don't yell at you!"  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
"I'm reasoning with you!"  
  
"You're calling me a horrible teacher!"  
  
"You are, Mudblood!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I don't meet up to your standards, you stupid pig- head, but I'm ten times smarter than you, and right now I'm your tutor. You listen to me!"  
  
"You're an idiot! I haven't learned anything! I don't see what those guys who chase you see in you! To think this morning I thought..."  
  
By this time, both of them were standing, wands poised, ready to strike at any moment.  
  
"This morning you thought what," asked Hermione, a bit confused.  
  
"Nothing!" shouted Draco.  
  
"Fine, be that way!" Hermione yelled back, fully prepared to utter a spell.  
  
However, at this moment, their wands were confiscated by the uttering of 'accio wands'.  
  
"Granger, Malfoy, I have asked you here to work on math, not practice curses," came an irritated voice.  
  
The two abashed youngsters turned their heads to meet the eyes of Professor Ridley.  
  
"The librarian here is ready to cut off your heads at the looks of it," said the professor wearily.  
  
And indeed, the librarian glowering at them murderously. Hermione and Draco gulped.  
  
"Sorry, Professor," said Hermione apologetically.  
  
"I fully understand, Granger. I see that you two truly hate each other, but friendship makes the world go round!"  
  
"I thought it was money?" asked Draco.  
  
Professor Ridley looked at him pointedly.  
  
"No, -Draco-, in my world, friendship does. Now, besides accomplishing math in these eighteen weeks you'll be working together-"  
  
"EIGHTEEN WEEKS?!" asked the two teens.  
  
The professor looked at them with a kind smile.  
  
"Until the end of this term, you see, and that is eighteen weeks. Anyway, besides accomplishing math, I hope you two will also become great friends. That is another task that I hand to you. Now, you may go to your respectful houses and sleep."  
  
"Good night Professor."  
  
"Good night, children."  
  
While exiting the library, the two were again at their glaring match yet to be finished since the start of the study session. It wasn't until they were at the point where they had to go separate ways that they took eyes off each other.  
  
Now, it may even have been considered romantic for them to be staring at each other so long, save for the fact that instead of thinking 'he's kind of cute' or 'she's really pretty', they were thinking more along the lines of 'he's looks just like a frog, an ugly one' and 'crocodile and mouse, I tell you, totally unattractive...I hate her'. Thus, they parted with non- too friendly looks at each other.  
  
"I totally take back what I said about her looking cute while angry, even if I -didn't- mean it," thought Draco.  
  
"Stupid idiot! I wish he'd flush himself down a toilet or something," thought Hermione.  
  
Meanwhile, Professor Ridley followed them shaking her head in despair. This was going to be one complicated mission...  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yeah, that was weird. I didn't really edit it. Too sleepy...read the first sentence. But since I'm not really putting effort into editing this, I've decided to give you an extra treat today...which is...CHAPTER 3A!!! yay!  
  
Oh, and a thank you for the following reviewers:  
  
Fluff: Wow! I'm so happy! =^-^= I hope I make the list! Hehehehe! I'm going to go read Bachelor too!  
  
Burgundyred: Thank you for reading! As for the injection at the end, I don't really think it matters, since you probably know that it's Hermione/Draco in the end anyway. ^_-  
  
Asianbabygrl03: Thank you!  
  
Someoneelse: lol! But math can be...errr...fun...^-^  
  
Joebob1379: WOW! THE VERY PROFESSOR RIDLEY HERSELF!!!!!! Hi Allison! Guess what? I'm finally updating, and I reviewed for your story, so be nice!  
  
DixieGoddess: ^-^ Glad you like it!  
  
Dracos-Angel5: Thank you for the info!  
  
Xamphia: Yeah, Ridley's stalking them. She stalks everyone. *looks around wearily*  
  
ESP: Ooooo! Come back and read chapter 3!  
  
Mari: Yup! I like that part too!  
  
x0xferociousfemme0x0: ^___^ Thank you!  
  
T baby: Uh huh...Tom Felton is nice.  
  
ShalaMarie: Hahaha...please don't cry; you're supposed to laugh! ^-^  
  
Paranoia-Shoujo: Wow, I just noticed that today...^^;; Yup, I'll go read your fics too!  
  
Chalice: Do you know, I just realized that three people said this story has potential...isn't that odd now? Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3A

A/N: *nervous laughter* Oh look at the month...how time flies! Ahahahaha...*readers glare* Ahem! Okay, fine, I deserve to be pelted with nice soft marshmallows because I didn't update soon enough, but...you should feel happy, because I have decided to update!!! ^-^ *readers are still glaring* Oh, and while we're on the subject of glaring (my hands are about to fall off...SIX PIANO WORKSHEETS IN THIS COLD, COLD WEATHER! SOMEONE HELP ME!), I've come up with three different types if glares. See, this is the first one -- o_o (That's the little glare) Here's the second one-- 0_0 (That's the medium glare) And here's the third one-- O_O (That's the ultimate glare) Anyway, you are NOT allowed to use these glares on me. They are MINE and reserved for my use ONLY. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! By the way, has anyone taken or is taking Algebra ¾? I have some -serious- problems with complex rational expressions! *grrrr*  
  
Disclaimers: I *blah* don't *blah* own *blah* anything *blah*! ^-^ Oh, and even with all those blahs, I still admire J.K. Rowling very much, so not trying to be offensive or anything...(Who came up with the idea that we must write these bloody disclaimers? Argh!)  
  
And so, with great pride, I bring you-  
  
***  
  
Arithmetic Love: Chapter 3-A  
  
***  
  
To say Malfoy is mad would be saying the understatement of the year; he's furious.  
  
You see, Potions class is his very favorite part of the day; the hour that he enjoyed to no end. Oh, the glory of the musky-smelling dungeon, the beauty of the lowly-lit classroom, the brilliance of the foul-smelling mixtures...yes, he loved every single one of those attributes to this class.  
  
Now, however, he finds himself wanting to bolt as fast as he can out of the place and escape to somewhere bright, happy, and over all, mudblood- less.  
  
Let's start at the beginning.  
  
It had been a wonderful thing, really, when in their fifth year, the Slytherin Potions hour was finally separated from that of Gryffindor's. It wasn't that Draco minded making fun of the Potter trio, but one does like something new ever so often, and four years with that same house had made him a bit tired of it, especially since he's had to deal with the stench of mudblood Granger everyday. It had really bothered him as the stink of her didn't at all go with the aroma of the potions.  
  
Thus, you can very well imagine the extent of his excitement when on this lovely day, he strolled into the classroom, more than ready to take on another fun hour of Potions, but by mere chance, spotted Hermione Granger, the most hateful girl to him on this planet, sitting right there in his seat.  
  
Oh, he had shouted, and with great fury too.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" was his demand.  
  
The brown-haired one simply gave him an evil look and murmured with great nonchalance, "Why, taking class, of course."  
  
That had done it. The great Draco Malfoy almost burst into tears right then and there, and had it not been for the audience surrounding him, he would have, but instead, he put on his trademark Malfoy smirk, and said, "Well then, Miss Granger, -you- are in -my- seat, so I suggest you get out and find yourself another one. Far away from the one mentioned, preferably."  
  
"Oh, but Mr. Malfoy, I assure you, this -was- the seat assigned to me by Mr. Snape, and hence, I suggest -you- go find -yourself- another one. Far away from my own, preferably," retorted the girl smugly.  
  
Those blue eyes narrowed ever so much as Malfoy glared at Hermione.  
  
"Now, listen-"  
  
Very fortunately, it was at that moment that Snape decided to walk in, or out, rather from the inside of one his many cabinets. (How or why he was in there in the first place, we shan't know...yet) It would seem that the Potions master was quite disheveled (as his sleek black hair was ruffled to an extent it had never reached before and his snug-fitting robe was twisted and tugged to odd angles) as well as extremely irritated, for he took one look at the situation and immediately barked, "Malfoy, sit -there-, in that empty seat next to Granger's. Say anything, and I'll have you sent to detention."  
  
Said boy opened and closed his mouth a few times, quite uncharacteristically, might I add, before finally shutting it with great vehemence and stomping to his newly assigned seat.  
  
And now, after both parties have settled comfortably in their new settings, the argument begins.  
  
"You -will- pay," he hissed, looking nowhere in particular, although anyone would be able to figure out to whom he was talking to.  
  
"No, no, it is -you- who is paying. I can't believe you -ripped the page- out of the -library's- textbook and blamed it on ME!" Hermione ranted in response.  
  
For a moment, and a moment only, Malfoy looked just the slightest bit sheepish, but that moment passed quickly, and he was back to his usual sneer. After all, it hadn't been -his- fault that the silly textbook ripped. It was only because that theorem on there made no sense whatsoever and the diagram of the triangle connected to the circle looked so much like a goatee that it confused him -even- more, and so, out of pure frustration, his hand worked on their own, found their way to the page, and...tore it out.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't told me to rely on the stupid book and instead, taught it yourself, we wouldn't have this problem, now would we?" questioned Malfoy, crossly.  
  
"I'd -volunteered- to teach it to you, but you -insisted- to use the textbook, so whose fault would it be?" taunted Hermione.  
  
"Oh, you just shut up. Besides, now that we're kicked out the library, maybe the Prof will see how pointless this whole thing is. I haven't learned a single thing since you've started teaching me, and I doubt I will, so-"  
  
"You haven't learned a single thing? Well, what about the sixty percent you received for that test yesterday, huh? We've only been into lessons for a week, and you've already brought your test grades up FOURTY PERCENT! You explain to me how you haven't learned a single thing!"  
  
"Granger!"  
  
"Well, for -your- information, it was -fifty-nine- percent, and therefore, that would only be bringing it up THIRTY PERCENT, so you can just quit that attitude about it!"  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"THIRTY? ARE YOU GETTING SO DAFT THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN DO BASIC MATH RIGHT? IT'S THIRTY NINE, YOU DOLT, THIRTY NINE!"  
  
"WELL, THAT JUST PROVES MY POINT! NOT ONLY HAVE I NOT LEARNED ANYTHING FROM THESE LESSONS WITH YOU, I'VE ALSO FORGOTTEN STUFF! I CAN'T AFFORD TO FORGET STUFF!!!"  
  
"GRANGER! MALFOY!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" both said simultaneously.  
  
Did I mention that along with the 'shut up', there were also two Potions textbooks (hardcover, might I add) flung into the air out of pure irritation? Oh, and those textbooks just happened to travel in this nice parabolic curve and land just so perfectly on...  
  
...Professor Snape's head.  
  
And thus, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger came to realize that they were still in the middle of class, there were still other people surrounding them, and they had just thrown a textbook (one each) at their Professor's head. That and the fact that Snape didn't look all too pleased about the newly accumulated bump on his forehead...  
  
"GRANGER! MALFOY! OUT!!!"  
  
"Huh? But where do we-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE! I'VE HAD IT! JUST GO OUT! OUT! ANYWHERE! OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU TOO, AT LEAST, NOT TOGETHER! OUT!"  
  
And so, with all the pride they could muster, the two students filed out of the room, trying hard to ignore the howls of laughter following them. Oh, they'd deal with that later.  
  
***  
  
"So tell me, Granger, why are we at the kitchen?"  
  
"So tell me, Malfoy, why did you engage me in a shouting match and then lead me here?"  
  
"So tell me, Granger, why did follow me here?"  
  
"So tell me, Malfoy, why are we still walking together?"  
  
"So tell me, Granger why...why...you know, where are the bloody elves? I came all the way down here after being kicked out of class just so I can get some of those new strawberry tarts, and look what happens! There are -no- bloody elves!"  
  
Hermione snorted at this.  
  
"So there -was- a reason you walked this way. Well, for your information, I finally got the S.P.E.W. project across to Dumbledore, and he has permitted a day off for the elves. They needn't work till mealtimes," was the reply.  
  
Malfoy's eyes glittered dangerously as he sized Hermione up.  
  
"-Your- S.P.E.W. project has let the elves off?"  
  
"Yes, and what have you against it?"  
  
"Well, that's just bloody-"  
  
"Would you -stop- saying bloody? It's getting bloody annoying and you are -infecting me with it-!"  
  
"Oh, quiet now! As I was saying, because of -you-, -I- can't get my bloody strawberry tarts!"  
  
"Oh, bloo-" catching herself just in time, Hermione swallowed and refrained from saying the bloo...err, blasted word. "Oh, curse it! For that matter, why are -you- eating strawberry tarts anyway? Strawberry tarts are for girls!"  
  
"Being sexist, are we?"  
  
The two archenemies glared at each other. You know, it's really become a routine for them, now that it's thought about. Shout, glare, shout, glare; it would seem as if that's all they knew to do with each other. As if both realized this at the same time, their glaring match abruptly came to its end and the two were left shuffling their feet in the uncomfortable silence.  
  
It suddenly dawned on them that they were alone...in a room...together.  
  
"You know," Malfoy muttered. "For a straight E student, you sure seem calm about being kicked out of class."  
  
"Yeah? Well, unlike a certain someone, my life doesn't revolve around Potions, so I don't -care- whether I'm kicked out of it or not," retorted the girl with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Hmph! Well!"  
  
It was at this time that Malfoy started snickering despite himself.  
  
"And what, Mr. Malfoy, is so funny?"  
  
"Snape!!! He...he...HE HAD A BOOK THROWN AT HIM!"  
  
Hermione eyed the boy oddly.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that. -We- were the ones that threw it."  
  
"But...but don't you think that's funny?"  
  
"No."  
  
As sudden as it had started, Malfoy stopped the snickering and pouted. Observing the pout, Hermione couldn't help want to laugh, and for the strangest of reasons, found it funnier than the whole 'throw the book and Snape' thing.  
  
"You look like a child denied of candy," she remarked, unable to help it.  
  
"Yeah? Well, you look like...like..."  
  
"Nevermind. I doubt you'll come up with anything intelligent anyway. Besides, we need to get out of here. I doubt we'd be in good care if Filtch were to spot us," Hermione pointed out matter-of-factly.  
  
It was a this precise moment that the entrance to the kitchen was heard opening, and footsteps rang out.  
  
"Hey, any of yer elves 'ere?"  
  
The two teens glanced at each other and gulped.  
  
"FILTCH! RUNNNN!!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter 3-A  
  
***  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CLIFFED YOU! It means, by the way, I left you at a cliffhanger. Hehe. I had to do that so I can continue it. And now, I'll want to continue it, because I hate leaving my poor readers at a cliffy. =^- ^= Oh, I just realized I forgot to explain why Hermione was in Potions with him. *laughs at own stupidity* It's okay, I'll do it in B. It'll make more sense anyway. Oh, and beware, 3-B is going to have some... 'interesting' moments between the two. ^_- (If you get my meaning.) Anyway, to show you support me, REVIEW! ^-^  
  
P.S. I just realized that my first two chapters have horrible grammar. I'll go back and correct those when I have time. THANKSGIVING! 


End file.
